


the taste, the way we love.

by loeysbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Betrayal, General Park Chanyeol, Kinda, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prince Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby
Summary: Chanyeol, overwhelmed, kisses Baekhyun. And then Baekhyun thrusts his sword into the General.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	the taste, the way we love.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and kisses to L for beta reading this fic and for being the absolute best, despite the fact that u compared Yeol to a bobble head 💋 
> 
> thank you mods for holding this round~
> 
> the title is from love song by lana del rey
> 
> Not really a continuation of Mature Cinnamon but hey General Chanyori needs to make an appearance again ;) 
> 
> lastly, dear reader, enjoy!

There is a war going on around him. 

Swords are clashing, the sound of metal scraping against each other as those who yield them struggle to keep their lives, there are screams and silver tinted with a dark red. 

Chanyeol’s chest is rising underneath his armor, struggling to catch his breath, harsh and jagged, the opposite of how the sun rises each morning. He doesn’t have the luxury of being graceful, he’s too busy fighting for his life. 

Fighting for Baekhyun. The prince, his lover, the one whom he is raising his sword against. 

Chanyeol spins around, the mud on the ground flying and he raises his sword just as one is brought down fatally towards him. 

The force with which his attacker had used travels down Chanyeol’s arms, down his spine, and if he didn’t have a good stance, then Chanyeol would have toppled over. But he does have a good stance and he’s strong, one of the strongest men in this kingdom with scars that tell of his experience in the battle field. 

And so, Chanyeol, using all of his force, pushes his attacker off, forearms straining underneath his armor. His attacker stumbles back, quick to bring up their sword but not quick enough. 

With a grunt, Chanyeol thrusts his sword into their exposed stomach. He twists and retracts it quickly as the body falls to the floor. He turns around, alert, making sure no one else tries to sneak behind him. 

There is no one. Everyone is preoccupied with their own opponent, everyone is holding tight to their lives. There are flashes of gold and white against black and red. 

The Elite Guard fighting off the rebeling Royal Army. 

It’s a mess, it’s deadly and Chanyeol has been labeled a traitor. General Park Chanyeol, a traitor to the Crown for leading a coup d'etat along with his superior, Kim Yejun General of the Armies. 

It’s Chanyeol’s current status but it’s about to change. Soon.

Chanyeol glances around the open battlefield, taking in the clashing of swords, of lives being stolen. He doesn’t see Minseok, Junmyeon or Jongin so that means that they must have left to the trees already. 

Good, the plan can proceed. 

Chanyeol glances wearily behind him, up to the hill overlooking the battle, to the small figure of Kim Yejun sitting high on his war horse, too good to be fighting amongst the soldiers. 

Chanyeol knows Yejun hates him and he hates that man as well, for being selfish, for risking thousands of lives for his own gain, his own advancement. It doesn’t matter now, he’ll be dealt with soon enough once this is all done. 

Chanyeol turns back around, ready to send the signal.

He sees a sight that runs his blood cold, stops his pounding heart, slices his lungs in half. 

Baekhyun, on the ground, a soldier in black and red raising their sword for the final blow. 

Chanyeol is paralyzed as terror grips him by his spine, cold and relentless. For a moment everything is still and it’s broken when Baekhyun struggles to get away, crawling backwards, a harsh grimace on his face. 

Driven by instinct and the desperation to protect someone he loves, Chanyeol runs forward, raising his sword to his chest. There’s no hesitation in the manner in which he swings his sword, a clean cut to the side of the soldier’s neck. 

Red bleeds onto Chanyeol’s sword, mixing with the blood of others and Chanyeol kicks the soldier to the floor, gripping so hard on the hilt of the sword that it feels as if his flesh is molding against its shape. 

Chanyeol sees the confusion in their eyes but he feels nothing as he drives his sword into their chest. He feels nothing but relief at having protected Baekhyun.

He isn't fighting for the kingdom or the royal family. He’s fighting for _Baekhyun_ , to keep him from harm, so he can live in a better tomorrow. Chanyeol will die for Baekhyun, even if he wasn't a prince, if they were born into different lives. 

Chanyeol jerks his sword out and he turns to Baekhyun, frantic, hands trembling as he takes in the sight of his lover on the floor, blood blooming on his arms.

“Oh god, you’re injured!” Chanyeol yells out, reaching down, gentle in the way he lifts Baekhyun up, desperate in the manner his eyes scan the battle ground, searching for a way to get Baekhyun out of danger. 

“ _Yeol–_ ” Baekhyun whimpers.

Something breaks within Chanyeol and he stares down at Baekhyun with terror and worry and there’s this heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of almost having lost someone and it _moves_ him, it overtakes him completely–

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to his body, closes his eyes and kisses Baekhyun. 

In the middle of the battlefield, in the middle of a war they are key players in, around people who have been convinced the general and the prince are nothing more than acquaintances. 

Baekhyun moves his lips against Chanyeol’s for two heartbeats. 

And then Chanyeol’s eyes open, shattering as he feels a blossom of unbearable pain on his torso. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes, the brown in them strained and _feels_ rather than sees Baekhyun pulling out his sword. 

Chanyeol’s face scrunches into a look of pain and confusion as he presses his palm onto his injury, warm blood running over his fingers. 

The world becomes nothing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol wakes up to a world of pain.

He groans, deep and heavy, his side aching, feeling as if there are bricks on his skull. Immediately, his thoughts focus on the hand stroking his hair. 

The hand stills. Just as Chanyeol realizes he’s laying on someone’s lap, the hand gently tilts his chin upward. 

Baekhyun is looking down at Chanyeol like he’s finally found him,

and Chanyeol can _see_ the pain in his face, behind his eyes, the way Baekhyun’s pretty lips form around a broken, “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“ _I forgive you._ ” Chanyeol whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> in case there is any confusion: Baek stabbed Chanyeol because they're supposed to be 'enemies' and the royal family knew about the ambush
> 
> once again, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Find me on tw: @dohkiss ❤️


End file.
